1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device particularly suitable for connecting shafts for rotative power transmission and, more particularly, to a coupling device for all kinds of mechanical connections not exclusively for power transmission, capable of connecting a male member and a female member without any particular operation and disconnecting these members by a simple operation with ease if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connections for shafts have been used for various kinds of machines. Such connections are often located in limited spaces in the machines and are generally difficult and dangerous in operation. Particularly covers for protecting the connections from dusty atmosphere make more difficult the operation of the connections. It is clearly evident that a coupling device is advantageous in all kinds of machines, which is rapid and easy in connecting and disconnecting operations to improve the maneuverability of the machines.